blazingfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad, Bad, Seed
Babs Seed, if you want to hear it in the Cutie Mark Crusaders' voices. Bad, Bad, Seed is a song that will be featured in the upcoming movie Blazers Aboard!, sung by Juanita, Kazu and Sunetsugu about a girl called Sally who is constantly badgering them, and wants to take the glory of unmasking the thief herself. Lyrics English= music :Juanita ::So, first we thought that Sal was so really very sweet ::A new friend to have and it seemed like such a treat :Kazu ::But then we found the truth, she's just a bully from the east ::She went from Sal, yeah, to a bully and a beast :Juanita ::Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead :All ::Sally, Sally, what we gonna do? ::Got a bully on our tail, gotta hide, we gotta bail ::Sally, Sally, if she's after you ::You gotta run, we gotta flee ::Gotta hurry, don't you see? ::Sally, Sally, :Sunetsugu ::She's just a bad, bad seed music :Juanita ::Hiding from a bully, we know it isn't right ::But the three of us right now are in no mood for tricks or fights :Kazu ::Oh, she'll get bored soon, and then we'll have some peace again ::But for now we're staying out of her way 'till then :Juanita ::Everywhere we turn, she's just a step ahead :All ::Sally, Sally, what we gonna do? ::Got a bully on our tail, gotta hide, we gotta bail ::Sally, Sally, if she's after you ::You gotta run, we gotta flee ::Gotta hurry, don't you see? ::Why so mean? Why so crude? ::Why so greedy? Why so rude? ::Can't we work together? Can't we be friends? ::Isn't this sad this is how it all ends? :and Kazu ::Sally, Sally, :Sunetsugu ::She's just a bad, bad, :and Kazu ::Sally, Sally, :Sunetsugu ::She's just a bad, bad, :and Kazu ::Sally, Sally, :Sunetsugu ::She's just a bad, bad, seed! |-|Donald Trump Parody= :Juanita ::First we thought that Trump was just perfectly okay ::A guy to laugh at, he'll never win anyway :Sunetsugu ::But then we watched as he started emerging from the east ::He went from jokes to a maniacal racist beast :Juanita ::Everywhere we turn, he is a step ahead :Chorus ::Bad Trump, Bad Trump, what we gonna do? ::Got this idiot on our tail ::Gotta hide, we gotta bail ::Bad Trump, Bad Trump, now he's got the lead ::Gotta run, we gotta flee ::He will destroy the whole country ::Oh, hey, Canada :Sunetsugu :: Let us in, please, please, please! music :Juanita ::Hiding from that killer, we're all like really scared ::But the three of us, we won't let him cloud our heads with despair :Kazu ::Oh it'll be over, once these four years pass away ::But for now, we'll be in the farthest country, if that's okay? :Juanita ::But even there as we turn, he's still a step ahead :Chorus ::Bad Trump, Bad Trump, what we gonna do? ::Got this idiot on our tail ::Gotta hide we gotta bail ::Bad Trump, Bad Trump, now he's got the lead ::Gotta run, we gotta flee ::He will destroy the whole country ::How is this even happening? ::What's in store for the American dream? ::Many will be torn apart, from family and friends, ::ISN'T IT SAD THIS IS HOW ALL ENDS? :and Kazu ::Trump's the bad guy! :Sunetsugu ::Why can't he please please :and Kazu ::Trump's the bad guy! :Sunetsugu ::Why can't he please please :and Kazu ::Trump's the bad guy! :Sunetsugu ::Why can't he please please die? |-|German= The full version is not yet available :Juanita ::Auf dan ersten Blick schein uns Sally nett zu sein ::Wir ließen uns giern auf die neue Freundschaft ein :Kazu ::Doch sie benahm sich wie ein Rüpel das war nicht ser fein ::Wir suße Sally wa wirklich Bosë und gemein :Juanita ::Jedes mal ist sie, und einen Schritt voraus :All ::Sally, Sally, was soll'n wir nur tun? ::Laufen fier so schnell es gibt, tauchen unter wie ihr zeht ::So fies und gemein :Sunetsugu ::Kann wohl nur Sally sein! |-|Polish= :All ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah ::Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah :Juanita ::Najpierw było tak, że nas cieszył nowy gość ::Nie dziwcie się bo przyjaciółek nigdy dość! :Kazu ::Sal była miła całkiem, lecz to tylko pozór był ::Za słodką minką zwykły łobuz w niej się krył :Juanita ::To chodzące zło ::Co mamy zrobić z nią? :All ::Niezłe ziółko, ona dręczy nas ::W kółko jak się pozbyć Sal ::Która nam zatruwa czas? ::Niezłe ziółko, unikamy jej ::W kółko jak się pozbyć tej ::Dla nas koleżanki złej? ::Dokucza nam, :Sunetsugu ::To potwór przyznaj sam! Category:Songs